


Aprire il cuore a qualcuno è sempre fonte di sofferenze.

by GlassHeart



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Falling In Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Naruto love him too, One-Sided Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto, Sasuke is so stubborn but i love him, True Love, Tsundere Sasuke, UST, Uchiha Sasuke is afraid
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:22:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25290832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassHeart/pseuds/GlassHeart
Summary: Ultimo anno delle superiori, Sasuke e Naruto si conoscono dalle medie, da quando il primo si è trasferito insieme a suo fratello a Konoha. Sasuke è innamorato del suo migliore amico da sempre ma cerca di nasconderlo con tutte le sue forze, soprattutto da quando è convinto che l'altro non potrebbe mai volerlo e che finirà presto o tardi con Hinata.Non ha messo in conto però che Naruto non smetterà mai di inseguirlo e lo difenderà, persino da se stesso.High school!au.
Relationships: Past Uzumaki Naruto/Hyuga Hinata, Uchiha Itachi & Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 4





	Aprire il cuore a qualcuno è sempre fonte di sofferenze.

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per l'event "Make your Summer DE" indetto da "We are out for Prompt" con il prompt: Personaggio A sa che aprire il proprio cuore a qualcuno rischia di diventare un problema, ma quello che prova per personaggio B non può più essere nascosto. (bonus se ci metti un filo di angst *^*) di Maura.
> 
> E' stato davvero stimolante e mi ha preso tantissimo. In più mi ha fatto notare quanto è divertente scrivere questi due in chiave HS!AU <3

Chiunque sta nella loro scuola lo conosce. È quasi impossibile da vedere, non sta mai nello stesso luogo troppo a lungo come una trottola impazzita ma non puoi volgere lo sguardo altrove perché ti è già entrato nella testa.  
Puoi scappare, correre più veloce di lui ma alla fine ti raggiunge.  
Sasuke ha imparato con il tempo che è solo una finta, un prendersi in giro ma non per questo smetterà di farlo.  
Hanno passato le medie insieme, seppur in classi diverse e il lampo arancione com'era chiamato Naruto Uzumaki non ha mai smesso in qualche modo di ruotargli intorno.  
Non è una persona piacevole, Sasuke Uchiha. Forse lo era da bambino mentre allungava le mani per prendere il viso di suo fratello Itachi ma presto la dolcezza ha preso il posto della riservatezza e i sorrisi del silenzio.  
Quindi non è mai riuscito a capire perché Naruto non ha mai smesso di girargli intorno fin da quando si è trasferito a Konoha in seconda media.  
Il destino ha voluto che loro due abitassero nello stesso quartiere e oltre ad inseguirlo a scuola lo ha fatto anche fuori, pretendendo di fare colazione e andare a scuola insieme tutte le mattine.  
Irritante, fastidioso, rumoroso, chiassoso e iperattivo.  
A volte ha pure pensato che Naruto fosse bello da guardare, che quel sorriso fosse più bello se rivolto a lui ma Sasuke non ha mai voluto soffermarsi su quei pensieri, soprattutto non quando Naruto ha passato l'ultimo anno delle medie e il primo delle superiori a uscire con Hinata.  
Ha sempre pensato che aprire il suo cuore a qualcuno non porta altro che sofferenza e difficoltà ed essendo Naruto il soggetto di tali pensieri è sempre stata una cosa più che certa.  
  
"S a s u k e!"  
 _Parli del diavolo e spuntano le corna._  
Continua a leggere fingendo di non avvertire lo sguardo dell'altro su di sè. È difficile quando Naruto sembra portarsi il calore del sole insieme a lui, ovunque vada.  
"Non mi hai aspettato stamattina, eppure ti avevo detto di vederci davanti casa tua ma quando sono arrivato Itachi-san ha detto che eri già andato via. Non mi stavi ascoltando?"  
Sasuke alza lo sguardo, irritato.  
"Non ho bisogno di compagnia e te l'ho detto anni fa, non ho mai detto di voler andare a scuola insieme. Come al solito tu hai preso il mio silenzio come una risposta affermativa. Idiota."  
Può sentire Naruto mettere su un broncio, lo ignora fin quando per lui diventa impossibile continuare a evitarlo.  
Chiude il suo libro e finalmente lo guarda.  
Ha i capelli spettinati, il naso sporco e la fronte lievemente arrossata.  
Se Sasuke dovesse pensare ad un'immagine per la bellezza sarebbe di sicuro il volto del suo migliore amico per cui ha una cotta stratosferica da sempre ma che continua ad ignorare.  
"So che ti diverti insieme a me anche se fingi che non sia così. Sei solo troppo testardo per ammetterlo."  
Lui sbuffa e cerca di non ammettere quella verità.  
Cosa sarebbe se si lasciasse andare ai suoi sentimenti per lui? Patetico e debole, ecco cosa.  
Non sa per quanto potrà nasconderlo, ultimamente quella linea sottile sembra assottigliarsi sempre di più.  
Sono all'ultimo anno delle superiori, il diploma una realtà sempre più vicina e Sasuke sa di voler andare a studiare all'estero. Lo ha deciso ben prima di trasferirsi qui, ben prima che arrivasse Naruto nella sua vita e sarebbe infinitamente stupido rinunciarci solo per questo.  
E lo sarebbe ancora di più pensare che l'altro potesse seguirlo, in qualsiasi modo.  
"Mh.."  
Quando Kiba entra nella sua classe dicendo a Naruto che la prima campana è già suonata, sorride un po' alla tristezza che passa sul volto dell'altro.  
"È un vero problema che nonostante tutte le richieste non siamo mai riusciti a stare nella stessa classe, Sas'ke. Ci vediamo dopo."  
Sasuke respira regolarmente solo quando entra in classe Kakashi-sensei e la lezione inizia.  
Per lui il fatto che non condividano la classe è una liberazione, non sa come sarebbe potuta andare a finire con Naruto sempre intorno.  
  
 **\---**  
  
Corre a perdifiato per recuperare il libro di matematica che ha dimenticato in classe e quando spalanca la porta quello che vede gli fa perdere il fiato rimasto.  
Seduti sul suo banco ci sono Naruto e Hinata che si stanno baciando. Lui sembra essere sorpreso, forse Hinata ha colto quel momento per provare a rimettersi con lui e Naruto non è stato abbastanza sveglio da capirlo, come al solito.  
"Questo è il mio banco e il mio libro è sotto il tuo culo, Naruto."  
"Sasuke-kun"  
La voce di Hinata è così imbarazzata che prova quasi tenerezza per lei.  
"C-come?"  
"Il mio libro, Naruto. Non sono venuto per vedere chi ti porti a letto ma solo per riavere il mio libro."  
Lo sguardo che Naruto gli restituisce è confuso, cerca di dire qualcosa ma riesce solo ad alzarsi per permettere a lui di prendere il libro.  
Lo sguardo di Sasuke è gelido e deluso.  
  
 _Aprire il cuore a qualcuno è sempre fonte di sofferenze._  
  
 **\---**  
  
Ignora le chiamate di Naruto per tutta la settimana seguente, non si fa mai trovare quando lui passa a casa e costringe Itachi a mentire per lui.  
"Non so cosa sia successo ma non potrai evitarlo per sempre. Naruto è abbastanza.. insistente."  
"Posso provarci, è solo un'idiota. Nulla che non abbia già capito."  
"Ma ti piace."  
Sasuke si alza in piedi come se fosse stato punto da uno spillo.  
"No."  
"È talmente ovvio, Sasuke. Non c'è niente di male se è così. Sai che io ti sosterrò sempre qualsiasi scelta tu faccia."  
Lui per tutta risposta si chiude in camera e finisce per non parlare nemmeno a suo fratello.  
 _Perché cercano continuamente di sabotarlo?_  
  
 **\---**  
  
Naruto continua ad essere insistente e finalmente lo trova mentre sta scegliendo un libro in biblioteca.  
"Non mi rispondi al telefono e fuggi come se avessi improvvisamente la peste."  
"Ah, non ce l'hai?"  
"No, bastardo e lo sai benissimo."  
"Sarà. Non ti sto evitando comunque, il mio mondo non gira intorno a te."  
"Sei strano da quando mi hai beccato con Hinata e non ho avuto modo di spiegarti."  
Sasuke prende il suo libro e si ferma, lo guarda per interminabili secondi. Il suo cuore non riesce a smettere di battere velocemente perché Naruto è bello e sarà sempre bello ai suoi occhi.  
"Non devi spiegarmi proprio nulla. State insieme? Non m'importa. Scopate? Non m'importa. Pianifichi di portarla all'altare e fare tanti marmocchi che erediteranno i tuoi capelli e i suoi occhi? Benissimo. Non è qualcosa che mi riguarda."  
Sasuke gli passa oltre ed è proprio in quel momento che viene bloccato da una mano che stritola il suo polso.  
"Perché fai così? Dici costantemente che non t'importa ma t'importa. Ed è così da sempre.  
Dici che non mi vuoi ma mi vuoi, io so che è così. L'estate in cui ti sei rotto una gamba te la ricordi? Non ti sei potuto muovere per settimane, tutti potevano muoversi liberamente e io ho rinunciato ad uscire per starti vicino, praticamente vivevo in camera tua e tu eri felice. Hai sorriso per la prima volta e mi si è smosso qualcosa qui dentro, ho pensato che sarei morto."  
Sasuke ricorda molto bene.  
Era stato il periodo più felice della sua vita.  
Aveva maturato il pensiero di confessarsi ma poi non l'aveva fatto.  
"Peccato tu non l'abbia fatto. C'è altro?"  
Naruto diventa rosso e i suoi occhi si stringono, è incazzato. Bene, almeno così Saduke non dovrà fingere perché è incazzato anche lui.  
"C'è, razza di bastardo. Non sto con Hinata. Non prevedo di sposarla o fare nessun figlio e nemmeno di scoparla. Quello che hai visto è stato un'incidente. Mi ha baciato lei e io sono stato troppo lento e scemo da non evitarlo in tempo, certo, ma non sto con lei, non è lei quella con cui desidero stare."  
  
Sasuke deglutisce e tutti quegli anni spesi a negare e negare tornano in superficie e li odia, uno per uno.  
Naruto non deve davvero dire il suo nome per fargli capire che desidera stare con lui, non davvero.  
Il suo corpo si muove prima del suo cervello, le mani sono sudate e il suo cuore non la smette di palpitare.  
Tira la mano che gli stritola il polso e facendolo Naruto perde l'equilibrio. La bocca di Sasuke è sulla sua senza dargli il tempo di registrare davvero ciò che è successo, il corpo che si muove da solo. Non può più nascondere o negare ciò che prova e la cosa lo infastidisce.  
La lingua di Naruto si intreccia alla sua, lo spinge contro lo scaffale causando un rumore sordo.  
Prende il suo viso tra le mani e lo ingloba ancora più profondamente dentro la sua bocca.  
Capisce in parte perché Hinata vorrebbe tornare con lui. Il bastardo deve pure baciare bene.  
Gli ansima addosso e la cosa lo rende felice, troppo felice.  
"È la prima volta che sei onesto con i tuoi sentimenti."  
"Devi avermi passato qualche strana malattia."  
"Voglio che tu la smetta di fare così, di scappare e soffrire rifiutando qualcosa che devi sapere è sempre stato qui per te. Io sono sempre stato qui per te."  
"Perché?"  
"Perché cosa?"  
"Perché ti piaccio? Perché continui a inseguirmi, a starmi incollato? Perché non mi lasci in pace e da solo, perché non la smetti mai di essere l'eroe della situazione?"  
"Che domande stupide. Perché mi sei entrato in testa fin dal primo momento e quando sono con te sono semplicemente io ed è facile come respirare."  
Quando Naruto sorride per averlo lasciato senza parole lo lascia fare, gli permette di baciarlo ancora e ancora e pensa che l'estate è ancora abbastanza lontana per preoccuparsi di qualsiasi altro problema che potrebbe arrivare.

**Author's Note:**

> Ho adorato scrivere di loro in questa chiave e soprattutto mi ha divertito il pov!Sasuke. Ho scoperto che adoro immergermi nella sua psiche e renderlo ancora più tsundere di quanto già non sia.  
> Li amo davvero tanto e penso non smetterò mai di scrivere di loro e la HS!AU mi ha fatto davvero innamorare.
> 
> Spero sia stata piacevole da leggere, grazie a chiunque è arrivato vivo fino a qui ;P


End file.
